Forever Lost
by Jackdude3006
Summary: You must read to find out what story is about. This is rated M for blood, gore, unhappiness, kinkyness. Also, recomended mindset age is 17. There is little room for Sex like i havve in all my other stories. This is all suspense. But i did throw some small things in there. Things that sound like rape or sex, but are not (it will al make sense soon Shortsis)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not a happy story. There is a lot of blood and death and kinky parts as well. Please make sure you have the mindset of 17 years of age.**

Shego runs down the hall and is stopped by a scream.

"KIMMY!"

Shego turns around and is met by a group of thugs. She dipatches them quickly.

She runs into a dark room and is met by a chilling voice.

"She is dead."

Draken walks foward.

Shego growls and throws a plasma ball at his head.

It flies right through his body and hits the wall.

"I told you that she would die. There was nothing you could do about it."

She crouches down and is about to fling herself at him when another scream fills the night.

"Kimmy."

"You could attack me. Or you could go and make Kim's last few moments on this planet peaceful."

Shego turns around and runs out the open window.

she starts to climb up the side of the building.

Tears are falling down her face as she anticipates what comes next.

As she reaches the top of the building, she almost falls off from shock.

Hundreds of dead and bloody bodies lie around her.

But only one catches her eye.

She runs over to kim's corpse and starts to weep.

"I told you she was dead."

Shego doesn't listen as she rips open Kim's shirt and starts giving CPR.

She can taste blood. So much blood.

A cough causes her to stop and look down and Kim.

Some blood dribbles out of her mouth.

"S-S-he-go?"

"Im here Kimmy."

She smiles and looks down at her body.

"T-T-Thats u-un-for-t-un-i-ate."

For the first time, Shego actually looks at Kim's body.

She sucks in a breath.

Kim is missing both legs and her right arm is split open. The bone is very visable.

"S-Sh-ego?"

Shego cwals over to Kim and holds her like a moth would her child.

"Im here honey."

"I-Im S-S-Soo co-oold."

Shego hold Kim even tighter.

"Shego..."

"Yes Kimmy?"

"I...Love...You..."

Tears fall and hit Kim's face.

Kim's breath tightens and then she goes limp.

"I told you there was nothing to be done."

Shego lays down her body with the gentleness of a feather and stalks toward Draken.

She swings a claw at his face and blue blood sprinkles onto the building.

She swings and swings and swings until he finally dies.

Shego walks back over to Kim and hold her like a child again.

She looks down and feels her heart shatter.

The object in her hand menat more than the world to her.

The ring.

The ring that she never thought she would ever have to use.

The ring that she proposed with not two days before.

The ring that now held the memories that were forever lost.

The ring that was now all but sorrow.

"Forever lost."

Shego cries over her bloody lover, and then stands up.

She picks up Kim, and carries her off into the fading night.

**So, what do you think? My internet shut off, so this is a slightly longer version. Also, not the end, infact, the beggining.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MEMORY 1, START 1**

It was just another normal mission.

Kim and Ron go to the extraction point, wait for Shego and Draken to show up, fight, lose and leave.

But Ron was gone. He had left the team when he became engaged to Bonnie.

The team was gone.

Only Kim remained.

Team Possible was terminated at 0600 hours.

It was now 0700 hours.

Kim runs from the area and sees her target. Shego.

"Hello Princess. Where is the team?"

"You know blood where they are you fucking bitch."

She loos at her funny.

"Why would i know?"

"YOU FUCKING KILLED THEM ALL!"

"What?!"

She looks around and notices that Draken is nowhere to be found.

"MY SQUAD, MY TEAM, MY MOTHER, MY FATHER, MY TWIN BROTHERS, YOUR SISTERS. YOU FUCKING KILLED THEM ALL!"

"Wait Kimmy. Believe me, i had no idea what Draken had in mind. He said to just wait here-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. WE ARE GONNA END THIS RIGHT NOW YOU CANKEROUS WHORE!"

Kim crouches down and prepares to spring.

Shego turns and runs.

Kim bolts after her.

"GET YOUR FUCKING CUNT BACK HERE, BITCH!"

Shego runs down a hallway and finds herself in the arms of Draken 3 and 4.

"NOO!"

Kim stops suddenly when she hears Shego scream in agony.

Then she runs even faster to where the scream came from.

Inside the room lays Shego, stripped and wrapped up in metal and slimy tentacles.

"Mrs. Kim, i was wondering when you would come and join the party."

The lights flare up and Kim steps back in surprise.

"What? Don't like the show of my brothers?"

Standing in front of her are 99 men that looks like Draken, but each one has a different quality.

"Strong, Big, Large, Red, Green, Tall, God. All of these are me in a shattered nutshell."

Kim looks at the man in the middle and sees a blue face with a scar looking at her.

He looks at Shego struggling not to get penetrated.

"Kill her."

Ten of the biggest red and green men run at Kim as the rest stand and watch.

Kim jumps backwards as the first one swings at her head, and she backs into a thick figure.

"Do you like his thick meaty cock my darling?"

Kim swipes her leg up and hears a groan.

She jumps froward and watches as the big man falls.

Off to the side, one of the tentacles sprouts a cock head and starts groping Shego's tits.

Kim runs towards her, only to get cut off by Number 2.

She steps backwards and her foot kicks something.

She does a back-spring as a fist cleaves at her head.

She lands on the weapon and picks it up in the return to he feet.

Shego starts to whimper as another cock head tentacle starts to grope her left tit.

Kim swings the sword and decapitates Number two.

"Well now, that's a bit unfair."

Kim runs at Shego right as she screams in agony.

Blood starts to layer the floor.

Her ass is being ripped open by two of the fattest cocks Kim had ever seen.

Kim looks at a switch on the sword and pulls it as number 3 comes barreling towards her.

His head along with 4's explode.

Blood and guts start to fall from the sky as she fire till all ten are dispatched.

"Let us leave."

The men file out of the room and Kim runs towards the violated Shego Laying before her.

"Shego, are you ok?"

Shego looks at kim and a tear falls from her eye.

"No...I am forever violated. The one i love shall never love me back now."

"Who is it you love?"

Somewhere deep down in her hatred for Shego, she loved her. And she secretly wished that Shego loved her as well.

"I can't speak her name."

"Her?" Kim chokes out.

Shego looks at her and wincing as her ass is moved.

Kim takes off her jacket and drapes it over Shego's body.

"Thanks you."

"Of course."

"Do you really wish to know who i love?"

"Yes. So i can change their mind about loving you."

Shego stands up and winces.

Kim reaches out to help.

"Don't. I need to get out of here."

She starts to walk away.

"Wait!"

Shego turns.

"At least tell me who you love."

"I already have. She has a nickname that i always call her."

She walks away just a few feet and turns.

"Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

**MEMORY 1, MIDDLE 1**

It should have been a normal day.

It should have just been all normal.

But normal days didnt exsist anymore.

There was always something wrong.

A national emergency, Joce needs sex advice, Dreams about Shego...

Nothing had been the same since her name started to make some sense.

"Kim, you need to get up and eat. You cant waste your life away."

Jocelyn had taken Kim in when all else was lost.

"Hmm k."

Kim sits up in bed and closes her eyes for just a brief moment.

"Shouldn't have done that."

Kim opened her eyes and sees Joce staring at her.

She groans.

"You see her again?"

"She haunts my dreams."

"Well, get out of the house. Go for a walk. It will do you wonders."

Joce leaves the room as Kim drags herself out of bed.

She winces as she sees the result of a forbidden love.

"I told you to stop that."

Kim looks to her right and sees Joce carrying a pair of panties and bra for her.

"Thanks."

"Why."

"Why what?"

"Why do you cut yourself?"

Kim looks at her newest cut.

"Because."

"How deep is that one?"

"Half and inch."

Joce pulls out a bottle and rubs some lotion onto it.

"Is it bad for me to enjoy that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because im your cousin and im touching your ass cheek."

Kim looks at the clothes and grabs them from Joce.

"You need some alone time?"

"Ya."

"K."

Joce walks out the door and closes it.

Kim walks over and locks it.

Then she pulls out a knife and places the blade right on her chest.

"Right above my left boob should do the trick."

She pushes the tip of the blade in and feels the cool metal resting against her muscles.

A gunshot outside her window causes her to drop the knife in suprise.

She runs over to the window and sees a goon holding a woman by the neck, squeezing the life out of her.

Kim throws on the underwear and then a t-shirt. She's about to jump out the window when she remeberes that she needs shorts.

So she throws on a pair of kinky running shorts and jumps out of the window.

She runs at the goon and kicks him in the face.

He drops the poor girl.

"You fuckin bitch."

"Fuck you."

He pulls out a gun and fires it at her. She feels a bullet enter her midsection and she smiles as the blood starts to seep through her clothing.

She stumbles backwards as another bullet enters her.

A third bullet blows her backwards.

As her eyes role up into the back of her head she remembers her training.

Kim sits up and sticks her fingers into each of the holes and pulls out each bullet.

"Son of a bitch."

She looks up and sees the man staring at her in shock.

"That should have fucking killed you."

Kim stands up and throws each of the bullets at his face.

They do no damage, but do distract him.

She breaks a bottle on the ground and throws it at him.

She runs right after the bottle.

The bottle inserts his face and he stumbles backwards.

Kim picks up his fallen gun and aims it at him as he falls

"Bang."

He looks up in surprise as his face exploads.

She runs foward and pulls the broken bottle from his face.

She runs it down his shirt and she finds where his heart lies.

Kim raises her hands up and slams the broken glass bottle into his chest cavity.

As she stands up and notices the young woman staring at her.

"Are you alright?"

She nods.

"Can you speak?"

She nods again.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes please."

As kim and her walk back inside Joce's apartment Kim looks at her funny.

"Is everything ok? You keep looking at me funny."

"Yeah, its just that i think i know you, or have seen someone like you."

"Oh..."

They walk back up to Kim's room and find the door unlocked.

"Damnit Joce."

"Whoes Joce? Do you live with her?"

The woman said "Live" with a wierd tone.

"She is my cousin. She took me in when i lost everything i held dear."

"Oh."

They sit down on Kim's bed and kim checks her injuries.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, just a little pain."

"Ive never had anyone stick up for me before."

Kim looks at the girl and feels her heart flutter.

"Well, its what i do...Or did."

"Cool."

A door being shut can be heard from downstairs.

"Kim, are you here?"

"Ya."

"Come down here for a sec."

"K."

Kim looks at the girl.

"Wanna come meet my cousin?"

"Sure."

They both stand up.

"Wait, what is your name first?"

"Its a stupid name. That was the only thing i knew after my amniesa attack."

"What is it? Cause i think any name would suit someone as beautiful as you.

She blushes.

"Well?!"

"My name is..."

Kim waits as the girl looks around the room.

"...Mrs. Go."


	4. Chapter 4

**MEMORY 1, MIDDLE 2**

**(shocker that mrs. go showed up? This will explain why kim had no memories of mrs. go and why mrs. go didnt reconize kim.)**

She drags her almost lifeless body to her closet.

After she had told Kim what Princess actually meant to her she ran.

She made it to the top of the building and into an escape Pod.

Then when she landed in her underwater home she colasped.

As her head hit the floor, she felt and old memory come loose from her brain.

"Mrs. Go?"

When she and team possible last worked together a terrible accident erased all memories of her.

"Fuckin draken...UGH"

Her head starts to pound as her heart flutters.

She remembered teaching at Kim's Highschool and seeing her try and seduce Mrs. Go by wearing a skirt with bright green thongs.

"GAH!"

Her brain has a heart attack of its own as the memories start to vanish.

"Kimmy..."

(...)

The young woman wakes in a rom that makes no sense.

"Where am i?"

She thought to say everything she knew.

"I am lost. I am a 24 year old woman. I can still talk and think. My name is..."

She can't remember her name.

As she looks around the room she notices there is some blood on the floor.

She stands up and the jacket falls off of her.

She winces as her asshole starts to ache.

"But i know im still a virgin. How...?"

She walks in that funny way girl do when they just had anal, over to the closet.

She starts shifting through clothes when a knock comes at the door.

She walks funny again to her door and sees a man standing before her.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Go?"

"Who?"

"You are Mrs. Go, codenamed Shego, correct?"

"I am?"

The man inspects her closely.

"Fuck. You dont know who we are...Do you?"

The woman shakes her head.

"We are a team. Called Team Possible. At 0600 hours 3 days ago we were terminated, or said to be."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You and Kim Possible need to take back the team. You are all that is left."

"Who is Kim Possible?"

"Do you really not remember anything of what we do?"

"No."

"Good."

He punches her in the face and she stumbles backwards.

"Move in men. She is no threat."

"What is going on?"

She is answered by another punch to the face.

"Are you gonna slit her throat boss?"

"No need to. She's a dumb bitch that knows nothing."

The woman pipes up.

"What are you guys doing here in my house.

The boss pulls out a pistol and holds it right in front of her nose.

"Shut the fuckin hell up."

She scrambles backwards.

"Good."

He puts the revolver away.

"Please, just tell me what you want with me?"

He looks into her eyes and she flinches. There is something not right with this man.

"I am here to kill you. And don't believe that bullshit about Team Possible being alive. Only 2 people still call themselves Team Possible. And them fuckers gonna die soon."

"But what do you want to kill me for?"

"You have something that belongs to me."

"What?"

"My daughter's heart."

"What?"

He pulls the gun out and fires to left of where she is sitting.

"I told you, you hold the heart of my daughter."

"But who are you?"

"My name is of no meaning, but i can tell you this, We have never met before, and never will again."

"Why?"

"Because i hate lesbian scum."

"You mean like girl on girl?"

The sidekick walks in. "Here is the de-brainer."

"Thanks Jon," he turns back towards the woman. "And yes. Girl on Girl."

"What is her name? Because i don't even know who i am."

"Bonnie Rockwaller. She ran off with a man named Ron, whom i hate, and then said that she ran to you."

She stands up only to get knocked down by the man.

"Stay the fuck down. You are about to be de-brained."

"Will it hurt?"

He looks right at her.

"Yes. But the screaming wont last long."

"Sir, should i bring in the test subject?"

"Yes."

A man walks in behind Jon with handcuffs on.

"Is it time?"

"Yes."

"I have waited a while for this saving grace."

"Please take off all your clothes and sit on the chair of the ray."

The man takes off his short and then his male thong. He also removes his shirt and necklace.

He then sits on the chair and gets strapped in.

"Now, i have to warn you, this will hurt a bit. So if you need to scream please do."

"No need. My pain threshold is very high."

The machine whirls to life and a long shinny needle comes out of the ray.

It keeps growing until it is right above his forehead.

"Any last words? There is a strong chance that you will not live."

"Tell my wife and kids that i love them. Barkken is reporting for brain cleaning sir!"

"Very nice."

The boss presses a button on his jacket and the needle starts spinning.

Then, it plunges into the man's head and starts making a whirling sound.

"GAAH!"

The man starts screaming as his brain is torn apart from inside.

Blood starts to spill out of his ears and nose as the machine starts moving faster.

Then the man's eyes start to roll into the back of his head.

Inside the machine a thing that resembles cottage cheese starts to fill the tank.

The veins in the man's arms bulge and then burst.

Blood starts to layer the woman's floor.

Inside the machine two roundish things fall on top of the bloody cheese.

"His eyeballs."

The boss looks at his second in command as the man crumbles in a heap of death.

"Status update please Jon."

Jon brings over a scanner.

"Brains gone. Eyeballs gone. Blood flowing into lungs. Blood clots near heart. Amount of blood lost, 4 ounces. Estimated death time, 2 minutes, without chance of survival."

"Thanks Jon."

Jon smiles, and then blood and teeth explode in the direction of the boss.

The boss jumps backwards in surprise and sees the girl pointing the gun at Jon.

He starts to move and the woman fires the gun again.

His head falls to the ground.

"Now then. Who doesn't remember anything?"

"I don't. So stay away from me."

She fires the gun at an awkward angle and the man feels pain blossom in his balls.

She drops the gun and runs to her closet.

She pulls out a black and green panty, a pink and blue bra, a short skirt that shows panties if looked at correctly, and a tanks. She throws all these on and then grabs a nice jacket as well.

"I'll see you in hell bitch."

The woman runs down the hallway and sees a room that says "last minute destination."

She opens the door and walks in.

She sees an escape hatch and a teleport.

"Name please."

"Um, Mrs. Go?"

"Mrs. Go Confirmed."

A screen pops up and a woman that looks like her appears.

"Hello there. If you are seeing this, this means that my house has been taken over and you have no idea who you are.

"Your name is Mrs. Go. Stick with that no matter what. My name is Shego. I am you.

"There is only one person i trust with your life. Her name is Kim Possible. But you must not let her know that you don't know who you are.

"In the basket to your left is a body scanner. This will make you look like Mrs. Go used to look and look nothing like Shego."

The woman grabs it.

"One last thing. You need to jump into the portal and imagine an alleyway that is safe. If you imagine your attackers, they will be transferred with you. Good luck Mrs. Go."

Mrs. Go walks to the teleport and steps in and imagines her attacker and an alleyway. The words Kim Possible, and Safe found there way in there too.

She wakes and finds herself in an alley, and her attacker is standing above her.

"Hello bitch. Like my other gun?"

He picks her up and she screams.

"Damn bitch, you have a loud yell."

He starts choking her.

Then a flash of red hits the ground.

Mrs. Go falls to the ground and watches the red flash with blurry eyes.

She can hear talking and yelling but they make no sense.

As her vision clears she sees a girl walking towards her.

She stands up with the girl. The girl asks some questions.

Mrs. Go just answers very generic answers.

"Whose Joce? Do you _Live_ with her?"

"Joce is my cousin. She took me in when i lost everything i held dear."

Then she finds herself on the Girl's bed.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, just a little pain."

"Ive never had anyone stick up for me before."

The girl looks at her with a fondness in her eyes.

Her head starts to buzz and the girl asks her if she wants to come and meet her cousin.

"Sure."

"Wait, what's your name?"

"My name is..."

"Well?!"

"Mrs. Go."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Go. Mine is Kim Possible."

**I have deleted _The Deaths of a Hero._ This is much better. Enjoy these nice memories while they last.**

**(to ShortSis- The first chapter was to be very sad. Now, the rest of these are the memories that are forever lost. Fond or not, they are important.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**MEMORY 1, Last 1**

_She was everything i wanted and more. _

_She was human, and not green._

_But she wasnt shego._

_I drove her away from me with my selfishness._

_I wanted a relationship. _

_She wanted a friend._

_And i failed her._

"Kim?"

Kim looks up from her cry journal in suprise.

"Mrs. Go?"

"Hey."

Mrs. Go walks in kim's room and closes the door behind her.

"How are you doing after...?"

"I...I had to think about what you said."

"Ok...So what did you decide on?"

Mrs. Go roles her neck as she uncomferablely clears her throat.

"I...I want to be a friend..."

"Oh."

"Look, don't take that the wrong way. It's just that..."

"What? You can tell me. I'll understand."

"I just lost everything that was dear to me. All memories are gone. Anything that i should i know i dont! Do you even know what this is lik...What?"

Kim is looking out the window with a sad look on her face and a tear building on her eye.

"I know exactly what you are going through."

"What?!"

Kim looks at Mrs. Go as the tear travels down her sheeck and rests on her chin.

"Tell me what happened Kim. Please. Maybe i can help."

Mrs. Go hurries over to kim and sits on her bed.

She holds open her arms as kim falls into them and starts bawling.

"Im here honey. Im here."

Kim sobs for another 5 minutes as Mrs. Go rocks her back and forth.

Kim pulls her way out of Mrs. Go's arms and blows her nose.

"I'm ok. Just a little broken."

"Like me?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why not."

"I know you lost the memories of everyone, but i lost everyone i held dear."

"Can you explain that for me?"

"My family and friends were slaughtered in many ways before me on a mission. Then the woman that i hated and blamed for this told me she loved me and i found out that she died."

"Do you love her back?"

"I don't know. I was never really into guys, but im not a lesbian."

"Can i continue with what i was saying before you start crying again?"

"Sure, i don't see wht not."

"I want to be your friend, but i really want to get to know you. Can we go on a date or something?"

Kim smiles and then flinches.

"What?"

"I just felt like i lost someone dear to me. Give me a second, i want to see if Joce is ok."

"Ok."

Kim stands up and the covers fall to reveal that Kim has no shorts on.

Mrs. Go blushes as kim bends over to her computer and she sees a cameltoe.

Kim gasps and stands up.

Mrs. Go looks away quickly and kim turns around.

"Mrs. Go, I need your help."

"What? Why?"

"It's Joce. Her life reading is very low."

"Her life reading?"

"Yeah. i placed a chip in her left boob, with her permission, to track if she was ok or not."

Kim walks to the door and Mrs. Go clears her throat.

"What? OH! Weapons, right."

"Well, that, but, um, you dont have any shorts on, and you kinda have, a cameltoe."

"What?"

Kim looks down and notices for the first time that she does indeed have a cameltoe.

"Oh, well, thats embarrassing."

Kim walks over to her closet and pulls out a pair of green althetic shorts.

Then she pulls out 2 guns, a knife, and a taser.

"Hey, you know how to fire a gun?"

"Um, i'm not sure. Why?"

"Because i assume that Joce is being raped."

"Oh, and you want me to fire this at her attackers?"

"Yeah, if you can."

"Ok. Wait, where are you going?"

"Out the window. Follow me."

Kim opens up the window and jumps across the alleyway to the opposing building.

Mrs. Go looks out the window and snorts.

"You want me to do that?"

"Yeah."

Kim starts to climb up the ladder and beckons for Mrs. Go to follow her.

"Crap."

She lunges out the window and surprisingly sticks to the wall.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"Im sticking to the wall. Like that dude named Spider-Man."

"Really?"

Kim looks down and sees Mrs. Go sticking to the wall just like Spider-Man.

"Well then. This makes it easier. Lets get goin."

Kim starts to climb the ladder as Mrs. Go scales the wall.

They both reach the top of the building at the same time.

"Let me check where she is."

Kim pulls out her Kimunicator and checks the red dot.

"She's only a mile away. Come, lets run."

They start running on the building in sync.

Then, A gunshot blares throughout the area.

"Fuck. Sprint Damnit!"

Kim starts sprinting as the gunshot fades.

Mrs. Go starts to follow as a wave hits her head.

She groans as she notices something is off with her vision.

"Kimmy?"

**Hey guys. Sorry for being gone for a while. Finals week sucks. And i ACED all my classes this tri. So, i have till monday to write!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MEMORY 1, Last 2**

"Kimmy?"

Her head pounds and she sees Kim running towards the edge of a building.

"UGH, my head."

Mrs. Go runs after Kim and they look down into the alleyway.

Mrs. Go sees a man standing in the middle of the alley and a mangled mess under his foot.

"You have seen my POWER! I can kill an INNOCENT girl without problem. I can FUCK her lifeless body while smiling. I can SKIN her and WEAR her skin. I AM IMMORTAL!"

Kim crouches down, ready to spring down and kill him.

"Kim, don't. Let me."

Kim looks back and Mrs. Go sees a tear slide down her cheek.

"I can't. I care about my cousin, but i can't bear to see you get hurt."

"Oh..."

Kim jumps down and in the middle of her fall, pulls out a 7 inch blade.

As she falls she screams.

The man looks up and moves to the side.

Kim smacks the ground and a large crack can be heard echoing throughout the alleyway.

"HAHA! THIS BITCH THOUGHT SHE COULD FIGHT ME AND INSTEAD SHE IS FIGHTIN DEATH! COME AND FIGHT ME YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

He looks around, shrugs his shoulders and picks up the legs of Kim.

An enraged scream or roar (the man can't tell) breaks his eardrum.

"**BACK THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!**"

He looks up to see a green "ball" headed towards his face.

He backsteps and the ball melts the ground where his feet once were.

"Da fuck?!"

He looks up and sees 20 more headed his way.

"OH Shit!"

He turns around and stops dead in his tracks.

Standing in front of him is none other than the Villain Shego.

"Oh Fuck."

"**YOU WANNA HARM GIRLS? HARM ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER! OR SHOULD I RIP OUT YOUR DICK AND STUFF IT IN YOUR THROAT?**"

He turns as she falls backwards with a groan.

"What the hell is happenin to ya?"

She pulls out a gun and points it at him.

She is about to pull the trigger and her head throbs.

The gun falls to the ground and a plasma gun replaces it.

She pulls the trigger and peas with 20,000,000 watts of plasma fire at his head.

She groans and she changes again. But she changes differently.

"Wait a minute, ya looks like that chick, but you are like Shego."

Behind him, the red head looks up in pain and she sees the man stumble backwards, screaming.

Mrs. Go Picks up the gun and pulls the trigger.

The flash blinds the man.

Then he looks down at where his dick used to be.

He stumbles backwards and another shot rips off his face.

The last shots fires through his heart and stays.

Kim looks up and feels her body being picked up by someone that looks like Mrs. Go.

"Oh Kimmy, what happened."

Kim can't do anything but let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Don't worry Princess. I'll always protect you."


End file.
